Somethings Aren't What They Seem
by wofflekins
Summary: :SPOILER ALERT: After Chell lets go of Wheatley in space, while hes in space he starts feeling remorse for what he did. Will he be able to tell the Chell his apologies? Or is he too late? ONESHOT.


Somethings Aren't What They Seem.  
Characters: Wheatley and Space sphere only. Mentions of Chell and GLaDOS.  
Pairings: None.

He was gone. He knew he wouldn't go back, not for a long time. With that stupid space core. Wheatley had no way back. She let go, she let go of _him_... He had thought of all the apologies he could say to the woman. But knew, that if he were to stay them, she wouldn't forgive him. She wouldn't _willingly _say "I forgive you." She wouldn't smile.. Or even nod, to let him know. She just wouldn't. But, as he was floating still, he looked around him. Seeing is "friend" floating around him. "Space. SpAAACE!" Wheatley had heard him scream that for the past few days -at least what he thought was a few days. Maybe weeks. Who knew?- He'd grown tired of it and in the beginning tried to make a conversation with the other sphere. But the space core would just go off into a space induced conversation. Rambling about space cops and what not about space. But now, Wheatley was getting more nd more tired out. He closed his blue eye and shook his "head", causing his whole body to move. "I wish I could take it all back. I honestley do. I honestly do wish I could take it all back and not just 'cause I'm stranded in space-" As he was interrupted the other personality core mumbled: "I'm in space." "I know ya are mate. Yup.. We're both in space.." Wheatley replied and looked around him. Seeing nothing but blackness and stars. Most people, humans to be precise, would thinks this beautiful, but he thought it was an ugly piece of work the human god made. "Anyway, you know if I was to see her again, do you know what I'd say?" Again, being cut off the space core orbited around him mumbling, "I'm in space." Ignoring it, Wheatley continued. "I'd say 'I'm sorry'. Sincerely. I am sorry I was bossy, and mosterous, and I am genuinely sorry." He finished, closing his optic.  
After moments of time have gone by he opened his eye and realized he must've went into sleep mode. And for once, everything was silent. No talking, or muttering about space. It was silent. At first the core was feeling relaxed but realized that then the annoying core that orbit around him was now just floating still in front of him. Now was when Wheatley getting nervous, he blinked a couple times before speaking. "Uh.. Space? Um. You okay? Are ya sleeping?" He was hesitant about speaking to him. Scared that the silent core was playing some trick. But that theory soon came to an end as the now darkened, turned off optic rotated to face Wheatley. The alive sphere widened his eye, not believing it. "Waitwaitwait. No. No you are _**not**_ dead! I- What can I do? Not like I can charge you. Oh god, what do I do?" The core ranted, shaking his body back and forth. He then stopped, stopped moving, stopped talking. He just stared at the now battery dead core. If he could frown, Wheatley would be having the saddest of frowns at that moment. "We weren't close.. But. I feel sad that you had to go this way. Well, inevitable for us, really.. But, at least you were happy." He mumbled te last sentence as he looked at him. "M'sorry mate. I really am. I wish I could just go back to me, bein' on the management rail, doin' nothing wrong. But it's to late for that." Wheatley realized at that very moment he was more alone than before. It was silent, eerily silent. He was uncomfortable at that moment, knowing he couldn't talk to anyone. Or anything. And he _definitely _wouldn't talk to himself. Because he'd think of himself as crazy. Even if he was already doing it. "I get it. Okay? I get it!" He yelled, looking down at the now visible Earth beneath them. "I screwed up! And I'm sorry!" If cores could cry, Wheatley would be spilling tears out. Though, that didn't stop his voice from cracking and getting high pitched. "I- I didn't plan this! I _**wish**_ you could hear me.." Wheatley felt remorse for what he did, hadn't knownit'd get out of control like it did. "GLaDOS... I apologize to you as well.. Even if I disliked you. I-I never found out her name, I wish I did. I wish you told me, or anything about her."  
It's strange, because for once, he admit something he never thought he would; "I am a moron.." And then slowly started to turn off. "Wait. Wait! _**NOOoo.."**_ His last sound drown out to a deep one and shut off. Having his optic blink a couple times before shutting off as well. He knew he would've been next, but didnt expect it to be so soon. Wheatley had tried to keep himself calm before that, saying he deserved this, saying his weak apologies to people that weren't even there.  
Did he mean it? Did he mean all those apologies? Does it even matter now? Now the only thing that matters is him, him being dead. He was dead. Who would retrieve him? Who would turn him back on? No one. Not GLaDOS, not Chell, not some human astronaut. No one, to everyone he is just a piece of scrap metal. But to himself, he's a traitor that back stabbed his only friend. At least what he thought was his friend. She never talked, so how would he know? So he might've been delusional, thinking the lady human talked back to him, thinking that she "squeezed him for information on how to find the portal gun" he was wrong. All wrong, if only he was strong enough to fight those emotions he got while being in charge. He couldve been the very best of friends with Chell-at least in his mind- But now, he was alone. He has no one. No one there to comfort him, (like he had that in the first place) no one there to help him. In his mind, he thought everything would be fine if he just got back to the labs and said his sorry's. Wrong. He was always wrong in their eyes.


End file.
